Dark Wood Circus
by Youri-Chan
Summary: Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?/ Aku ingin pulang/ Lebih baik aku mati kalau begini/ Seharusnya kami mendengarkan ucapanmu, Kami benar-benar menyesal/ Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia di sini?/ "Because, It's so Fun."
1. It's not even start

Entah bagaimana awalnya hingga kini mereka terjebak dalam mimpi buruk dan tak pernah terbangun. Mimpi buruk yang menjadikan mereka kelinci percobaan, Mimpi buruk yang membuat mereka lebih memilih mati. Harusnya mereka mendengar ucapan Fang. Harusnya mereka tidak pergi kesana. Tapi, Kini mereka hanya dapat sirkus, kini menjadi naungan hidup mereka. Menangis setiap malam, menangisi nasib buruk yang datang pada mereka. _But, **It's so Fun**_. Ya, ini menyenangkan.

* * *

_**Dark Wood Circus**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Boboiboy and team © Monsta**_

_**Song © Vocaoid**_

_**This story © Yu-chan to Mi-chan**_

_**Warn : Ooc, Twin! GempaTaufan, Older! Hali, No romance, No Yaoi, No power, Death Chara, Don't Like? Don't read!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Berawal dari sebuah kupon yang dimenangkan dari sebuah permainan kecil, 7 bocah cilik kini mendapat kesempatan datang ke sebuah sirkus yang entah datang dari mana. Di tengah hutan yang terlihat menyeramkan, kini mereka, Ying, Fang, Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar, Yaya dan Gopal berjalan dengan santainya menuju tenda sirkus.

"Ehm… Kalian yakin ini akan baik-baik saja? Yakin kita akan pergi kesana?" Anak berkacamata yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan kini menatap ragu teman-temannya yang lain.

"Heee…. Kau takut, Fang?" Tanya seseorang dengan topi hitam bercorak merah yang memandang remeh anak yang dipanggil Fang.

"Bukan Takut! Aku hanya punya firasat buruk" Elak Fang dengan suara yang kecil namun dapat didengar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cepat ke sana sebelum sirkusnya tutup. Sudah menjelang sore loh!" Lerai seorang gadis berhijab merah muda. Dengan segera semua kecuali Fang pergi berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Meski sempat mematung beberapa detik, Akhirnya Fang berlari mengejar 6 orang sahabatnya. Sembari kaki-kakinya berlari, bibirnya berbisik pelan, ragu.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

* * *

Dan, disinilah mereka, di depan sebuah tenda sirkus yang cukup , seperti sirkus akan tutup, semua pengunjung yang dating lebih awal kini semua pergi meninggalkan sirkus. Semua anak-anak yang keluar dari sana ditemani oleh orang tua mereka, terkecuali 7 tokoh utama kita. Dan, Setelah sepi, terlihat sesosok makhluk serupa manusia namun dengan tinggi kira-kira 10 meter dengan 2 mata yang besar.

"Woah! Dia tinggi sekali!" Kagum Taufan dengan wajah berbinar-binar menatap seseorang yang sangat tinggi tersebut. Orang yang ditatap kini mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat ramah.

"Hahaha… Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, anak manis. Aku adalah pemilik sirkus ini. Dimana orang tua kalian?" Tanya sang raksasa masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kami tidak membawa orang tua kami ke sini." Jawab gadis berkepang dua dengan wajah tak kalah antusias.

"Iya! Kami datang untuk melihat pertunjukan! Apa masih ada yang bisa kami lihat?!" Tanya seorang bocah gempal menyahut ucapan sahabatnya.

"Tentu ada. Mari masuk kedalam."

Raksasa itu menghilang dengan senyum, ah, Untuk saat ini bukan senyum ramah lagi. Melainkan seringaian licik sesaat setelah 7 anak kecil itu memasuki tenda sirkus yang kini telah sepi. Semua masuk dengan wajah bahagia bahkan Halilintar juga merasakan kekaguman melihat hal yang ada di dalam, Ya, Walaupun wajahnya tak menunjukkan demikian, namun, segaris senyum tipis terpoles dibibirnya. Semua bahagia, kecuali, Fang. Firasat buruk yang dimilikinya kini semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mereka memasuki tenda tersebut.

Gempa yang memutuskan pergi kesebuah tempat dengan tulisan "Deform Children" yang tertempel didinding. Terdapat lubang seukuran kepalan tangan di dinding tersebut. Gempa yang penasaran kini mengintip ke lubang tersebut, dan matanya menangkap banyak anak-anak dengan bentuk yang aneh tergeletak dilantai, mereka terlihat seperti sudah mati. Dan, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang bergelombang menari-nari di sekitar mayat teman-temannya. Dengan wajah bahagia tanpa merasa takut.

"Gadis tak berotak"

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di pakaian gadis itu. Kakinya berhenti menari ketika sadar ada yang melihatnya. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Pandangan ragu dan tatapan kosong bertemu.

"Pergilah! Sebelum kalian juga menjadi korban!" Teriak gadis itu, kemudian tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh di antara tumpukan mayat di sekitarnya.

Kini Gempa merasa sangat takut, benar-benar takut. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Dan, Kakinya kini berlari menghampiri ke-6 temannya ynag lain. Memberi tahukan hal menakutkan yang baru di temukannya. Mereka semua berusaha keluar dari sana. Tapi, tiba-tiba pemilik sirkus kembali. Mereka semua sangat takut. Seketika semua berubah menjadi gelap, Dan ucapan Fang kini menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika** terjadi sesuatu yang buruk**"

.

* * *

Di sebuah ruang dengan penerangan minim, ruangan seperti ruang bedah, Kini tergeletak seorang anak diatas yang pertama ditangkap oleh mata dari seorang pemuda tampan beriris merah tersebut ialah orang-orang berjas dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengubahmu menjadi seekor anjing. Hahaha… Anjing paling tampan yang pernah ada." Ucap salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut dengan tawa yang -bagi Halilintar- cukup mengerikan.

Dan seonggok mayat seekor anjing yang cukup besar tersaji di sampingnya, Kepala anjing tersebut telah terbelah menampakkan daging seperti otak yang cukup membuat Halilintar mual. Dilihatnya salah satu dari orang tersebut mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang cukup besar. Teriakannya langsung memenuhi seisi ruangan sesaat setelah Pisau tersebut menembus kulit kepalanya. Teriakannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika pisau tersebut kini dapat menembus tengkoraknya. Semua Kini kembali gelap.

* * *

Seorang pemuda manis berkacamata terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan sayup-sayup. Pandangannya buram ketika ia membuka kedua matanya. Dan disadarinya, bahwa kacamatanya kini tak lagi tersanggah di pangkal hidungnya. Bibirnya melengguh saat merasakan kepalanya terasa berdenyut seolah akan meledak.

Meskipun hanya berbayang-bayang, ia dapat melihat seseorang dengan pakaian putih memegang logam yang berkilat terkena sinar lampu. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat menyadari benda tajam tersebut diarahkan padanya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya di tahan oleh 4 orang berpakaian sama. Kepalanya juga ditahan agar tidak bergerak. Merasakan pertanda bahaya, tubuhnya meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga. Namun, apa daya. Kekuatan 5 orang dewasa tentu jauh lebih kuat daripada kekuatan seorang anak kecil.

Pisau tajam tersebut mengoyak kulit di kedua ujung bibirnya. Awalnya hanya sebuah goresan kecil, Namun kini semakin mengoyak hingga kerahangnya. Tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya, Matanya kini dialiri air mata yang sangat deras. Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Pisau tersebut kini dijauhkan dari wajahnya. Tapi, belum selesai. Sebuah jarum yang teramat tajam kini menembus kulit pipinya yang telah terpotong. Ditarik jarum tersebut, dan ditancapkan lagi. Jarum itu, Menjahit kedua belah pipinya yang telah dikoak sedemikian rupa, membuatnya menyatuh seperti awal.

Belum sempat Fang bernapas lega, Matanya kini dipaksa terbuka setelah kedua pipinya dijahit. Sungguh terkejut ketika ia mendapati mata pisau yang tajam yang berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Dilihatnya pisau tersebut diayunkan ke atas dan ditancapkan tepat di mata kanannya dan membuatnya kembali berteriak. Pisau itu ditancapkan semakin dalam. Ditarik pisau itu keluar dari matanya, dan sebilah pisau yang lain menarik memaksa bola matanya untuk keluar. Teriakannya kini semakin nyaring, membuat jahitan di pipinya hampir terlepas kembali. Hal yang sama kini kembali dilakukan di mata kirinya. Hingga kesadaraannya kini menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

* * *

Continue or delete?

* * *

.

.

Ohisashiburi de, Minna-sama! Kami kembali lagi! Dengan Fanfic baru! Adakah yang mau membaca fanfic kami? Adakah yang mau Review? Flame, Comment &amp; Saran kami terima dengan lapang dada. Dan, jika tidak ada yang review. Fanfic ini akan kami hapus. Ne~

_**Review Please!**_


	2. The Beginning of The End

Mereka menjerit kesakitan saat pertunjukan belum di mulai. Lalu bagaimana saat pertunjukan dimulai? Apakah mereka akan meraung-raung? Berteriak? Meminta pertolongan? Entahlah! Pertunjukan baru saja akan dimulai. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Pertunjukan dimulai! Pertunjukan berakhir!

* * *

**_Dark Wood Circus_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Boboiboy and team © Monsta_**

**_Song © Vocaoid_**

**_This story © Yu-chan to Mi-chan_**

**_Warn : Ooc, Twin! GempaTaufan, Older! Hali, No romance, No Yaoi, No power, Death Chara, Don't Like? Don't read!_**

**_Note: Italic=Flashback (Normal PoV)_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

.

Mereka semua telah mengalami kehancuran yang cukup hebat. Namun, mereka harus tahu, bahwa pertunjukkan bahkan dari awal belum mulai. Ini masih awal, penyiksaan tidak akan berakhir disini saja

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Dan disinilah kami, di sebuah tempat seperti kandang dengan jeruji besi yang melarang kami untuk melarikan diri. Di sebuah sirkus, tempat dimana kami awalnya ingin bersenang-senang, hingga berakhir seperti ini. Tertawa pada dunia, Tertawa pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Selalu, Setiap hari. Meratapi waktu yang tidak mungkin untuk diputar kembali.

Setiap hari adalah penyiksaan. Kami bahkan lebih memilih untuk mati, Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi pada kami. Kami hanya anak kecil! Kenapa harus kami? Keadaan kami sama dengan anak-anak yang dilihat Gempa sebelumnya. _"Children Deformites". _Ya, seperti itulah.

Peranku adalah sebagai "Heartless Blind boy". Anak yang tidak bisa melihat dan tak memiliki hati. Mereka telah mengambil mataku. Ying adalah satu-satunya orang yang menceritakan keadaan sekitar padanya semenjak aku tidak bias melihat. Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan emosi, perasaan pada para tamu atau "Hal buruk akan terjadi"

**Gopal**, Kini mendapat peran sebagai "_Bocah bisu". _Pita suaranya telah diambil sehingga tidak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara.

_Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan beruntun dari 3 orang yang berbeda,dia tahu kalau dia juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi, dia tetap saja ketakutan. Mana mungkin ada Manusia yang mau mati dibunuh. Benarkan?_

_Dia tidak dapat bergerak satu inchi pun ketika 3 orang mendatanginya. Suaranya seakan tercekat, Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh, sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun demi menyelamatkan dirinya._

_Kedua orang tersebut menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak berontak. Seorang lainnya memegang pisau ditangan kanannya. Berjalan mendekati anak berdarah hindia yang semakin ketakutan. Tangan orang itu mengayunkan pisaunya dan menusuknya tepat ke leher anak itu. Goresan yang dibuat memanjang. Daging kecil sengaja ditarik keluar dari lehernya._

_Pisau itu digantikan dengan jarum yang kembali menjahit goresan yang ada di leher Gopal. Menyatukan luka yang terbuka lebar. Matanya kembali tertutup mengantarnya kembali kedalam_ kegelapan.

Dia terikat di tiang seperti salib, dia selalu menangis setiap malam ketika sirkus telah tutup. Namun, tidak ada yang boleh menghiburnya atau "Hal buruk akan terjadi pada orang yang menghiburnya."

**Ying**, Perannya adalah sebagai "Diva yang cacat". Dia didandani menjadi sangat cantik. Padanya, dipakaikan gaun kuning, pita yang indah juga tersemat dirambutnya. Tangannya memakai sepasang sarung tangan putih. Dia begitu cantik, setidaknya, begitulah yang kudengar. Tapi, Orang-orang dari sirkus memotong kakinya dan menggantikannya dengan kaki kuda.

_Gadis itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dia bahkan dapat dengan jelas mendengar semua teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar begitu nyaring dari ruangan lain. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu saat mendengar derap kaki mengarah ke ruangan tempatnya berada. Pintu kini dibuka dari luar, matanya juga masih kosong meskipun dia tahu bahwa orang-orang itu membawa benda tajam yang cukup besar ke arahnya._

_Dia bahkan hanya diam tanpa berkutik saat mereka menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Dia dapat merasakan dingin dari logam tajam tersebut di kakinya. Kapak besar itu diangkat dan diayunkan kembali di pangkal kaki kanannya. Namun, dia tetap tidak berkutik sama sekali. Matanya tetap menatap kosong, kini menatap kedua kakinya. Sorot matanya bagaikan mayat yang sudah tak bernyawa._

_Dia tetap tak berkutik ketika kaki kirinya mengalami hal yang sama terjadi di kaki kirinya. Tetap saja dia tak berteriak kesakitan. Bahkan raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit , kelopak matanya perlahan-lhan manutup seiring dengan tubuhnya menjadi lebih lemas._

Setiap ada yang menginginkannya untuk menyanyi, mereka selalu melemparinya dengan batu. Pemilik sirkus berkata, jika dia tidak bernyanyi "Hal buruk akan terjadi". Karena itu dia terus bernyanyi, hingga suaranya juga terdengar seperti ringkikan seekor kuda. Setiap malam dia selalu menangis dalam gelap.

**Gempa dan Taufan**. Peran untuk mereka ialah "Saudara kembar tak terpisahkan". Ya, mereka tak terpisahkan karena Mereka kini dijahit menjadi satu. Ya, satu tubuh dengan dua kepala.

_Mereka berdua mendengar teriakan kakak dan teman-teman mereka. Tapi tetap, mereka tetap tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Di ruangan berwarna putih itu, Kedua saudara kembar hanya menunggu giliran mereka, Giliran untuk mengalami hal yang sama. Di 2 buah kasur kasur yang berdekatan, mereka terbaring pasrah._

_Saat banyak orang yang yang datang, Mereka hanya dapat mengatupkan mata mereka rapat-rapat. Karena mereka tahu, mereka juga akan mengalami hal buruk. Tangan dan kaki mereka diikat, mata mereka juga sengaja ditutup sehingga mereka tak bias melihat keadaan sekitar. Teriakan pertama kali terdengar dari kedua belah bibir Gempa, ketika tangan kanannya terasa seperti dihancurkan hingga mati rasa. Hal yang sama terjadi di tangan kiri Taufan, Teriakannya tidak kalah meyakitkan dari teriakan Gempa._

_Kaki kanan Gempa kini juga ditebas dengan benda tajam itu, Teriakannya kembali terdengar lebih parau. Kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang seiring darah mengalir dari pangkal kaki kanan dan tangan kanannya._

_Taufan tak lagi dapat mendengar suara saudara kembarnya, tapi, ia yakin kalau Gempa masih berada di sampingnya. Kaki kirinya kini menjadio korban , Tangan kanannya menggenggam seprai kasur erat-erat, dan bibirnya masih tetap berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya seakan melayang. Hingga dia kembali menyusul Gempa ke alam bawah sadarnya_.

Sulit untuk mereka melakukan banyak hal. Bahkan hanya untuk makan, tidur ataupun berjalan. Setiap pengunjung menyukai segala yang mereka lakukan, terutama saat mereka berselisih, bertengkar. Taufan lebih tersorot daripada Gempa. Tentu hal itu karena ia senang untuk tampil dan selalu tersenyum. Saat Gempa tidak mau melakukan pertunjukan, atau saat ia sedang sedih, Taufan selalu memarahinya. Karena "Ini sangat Menyenangkan."

**Yaya**, Dia mendapat peran sebagai "Penari tanpa lengan" Dia selalu menari untuk pengunjung. Namun, dengan wujudnya yang sekarang, Tentu sulit untuknya menari.

_Kelopak mata gadis berambut coklat itu perlahan terbuka, kesadaran semakin lama semakin terkumpul, sehingga membuatnya sadar bahwa dia hanya berada sendiri di tempat yang dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana. Matanya menelusuri seluruh ruang mencari keberadaan temannya, tapi hasilnya nihil._

_"Akhirnya kau sadar. Kurasa, kau cocok untuk menjadi penari yang cukup manis."_

_Yaya, Gadis itu hanya mampu menatap takut pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. 3 orang berjas putih yang membawa benda besar menyerupai kapak. Keempat orang tersebut datang mendekatinya. Beringsut kebelakang menjauhi mereka, Namun, dia tidak bisa pergi jauh. Karena ia baru sadar bahwa kedua kakinya diborgol di kaki tempat tidur._

_"AAARGGHHH!"_

_Matanya menatap horror orang-orang didepannya ketika salah satu dari mereka menebas tangan kirinya. Seseorang dari mereka menahan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Satu memegang kepalanya dan sisanya memegang kapak tersebut._

_"Akh! Sakit! Lepaskan aku! Kumohon lepaskan kau!"_

_Memberontak sekuat apapun, orang-orang itu tetap tidak menggubrisnya. Dan lagi, Terikan terdengar begitu nyaring dari bibir Yaya, saat Kapak itu kembali diayunkan ke tangan kanannya. Rasa sakit menggerogotinya, memaksanya untuk kembali tidur_.

Dia selalu mencoba untuk menyemangati dan membuat Gopal nyaman dengan senyumnya yang hangat dan lembut. Dia selalu menenangkan Gopal saat dia menangis. Dia selalu melakukannya saat yakin bahwa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Pernah sekali, Pemilik sirkus melihatnya menenangkan si Bocah bisu. Dia ditarik paksa keluar dari kandang. Semalaman dia tidak kembali. Malam selanjutnya ia kembali. Kami berpikir bahwa ia diberi kebebasan untuk sementara atau hadiah lainnya, karena ia kembali dengan senyum yang lebar. Tapi, kami salah. Bibirnya diukir membentuk senyuman permanen. Dia selalu menangis setiap malam. Aku dapat mendengarnya, tentu.

**Halilintar**, dia mendapatkan hal lebih buruk, Experiment untuknya memakan waktu paling lama. Orang-orang itu mengganti otaknya dengan otak seekor anjing. Dia selalu mengonggong pada pengunjung yang datang. Namun, harus kami akui kalau dia bersikap baik pada kami. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat kami terganggu padanya adalah, makanan yang mereka berikan pada Halilintar saat waktunya makan. Sementara kami diberi Roti dan air, Halilintar berbeda. Mereka memberinya… Daging manusia segar. Dan, kami makin terkejut saat ia memakannya dengan lahap dan gembira. Tapi, meskipun begitu, Kami tetap berada di dekatnya. Kami harus menenangkannya saat ia ingin melarikan diri dari sirkus, atau "Hal buruk akan terjadi".

* * *

Setiap hari bagiku serasa seperti neraka. Aku hanya ingin pulang, aku ingin berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan seperti ini. Setiap kami melakukan langkah yang salah, pemilik sirkus selalu mencambuk kami, tiap kami mengobrol, dia mencambuk kami. Tapi, Ying bilang, Sepertinya pemilik sirkus ini menyukaiku, karena aku yang palik jarang dicambuk, dibentak ataupun disiksa. Ya, memang benar, aku yang paling sedikit menerima semua siksaan itu. Tapi tetap, ini menyakitkan. Ah, ya. Aku lupa menjelaskan bahwa ternyata sang pemilik sirkus ini bsa merubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi seukuran manusia biasa. Dengan ukuran tubuh itu dia selalu mengawasi kami.

Aku mau menjalani hidupku dengan normal lagi, Aku membutuhkan siapapun untuk berada disampingku. Ini hari rabu, Sirkus selalu tutup hari rabu. Jadi malam ini kami bebas mencurahkan semua isi hati kami.

"Hey, Little Blind cutie Boy!" Taufan. Ya, aku yakin itu suara Taufan. Aku baru menyadari satu hal, semenjak wujud kami telah dirubah, Gempa tidak pernah lagi berbicara. Atau aku yang tidak pernah mendengarnya? Entahlah, itu bukan urusanku.

"Hn."

Tubuhku tentu saja tersentak saat kurasa Gempa dan Taufan memelukku. Kudengar isak tangis dari salah satu dari mereka. Kurasa, Gempa. Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya Gempa, mereka berdua menangis. Kedua bahuku terasa basah.

"Fang, kau benar. Seharusnya kami mendengarkan ucapanmu. Kami benar-benar menyesal."

"…" Aku tak dapat berkutik saat Gempa berbicara seperti itu, memang benar. Ini salah mereka, andai saja mereka mendengarkan peringatan dariku, hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Fang. Kau marah?"

"…"

"Fang…"

"… Memang benar."

"…?"

"Memang benar ini salah kalian! Kalau saja kalian mendengarku! Kalian keras kepala! Sejak awal aku memang yakin kalau hal buruk akan terjadi! Tapi, kalian malah mengolokku! Ini semua salah ka-"

Bugh!

Pipiku sakit, Memar. Siapa yang memukul pipiku hingga membuatku terbanting ke lantai? Mungkinkah Taufan?

"Diam kau! Aku tidak mau mendengarmu lagi!" Tidak ada nada ceria lagi di perkataanya. Apa dia, sudah hancur? Kudengar derap kaki yang di hentakkan berjalan menjauh. Lalu kudengar Gempa memarahi dan membentak Taufan. Itu tidak masalah, kemudian aku mendengar isakan tangis darinya. Ying dan Halilintar dating ke arahku, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku pada -yang kuyakini adalah- Halilintar

"Fang, Biarkan mereka. Kita semua memang sudah hancur." Ying berkata dengan isakan tangis yang dapat kudengar samar-samar. Kudongakkan kepalaku ke arah Ying.

"Hiks… Hiks…Ying, Aku mau mati, aku tidak mau hidup lagi. Bunuh aku, Ying. Kumohon" Ucapku memohon. Aku tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini sebelumnya. Aku ingin mati saja.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, Fang. Aku bahkan berharap aku bisa membunuh diriku sendiri. Tapi- Tapi…"

Ying menangis memelukku dan Halilintar. Malam ini, saat kami bisa bersama, kami menangis bersama, merangkul satu sama lain. Semuanya Aku, Ying, Halilintar, Yaya, Gopal, Bahkan Gempa dan Taufan juga ikut menangis bersama. Kami hanya dapat meratapi nasib kami sekarang.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat lama. Rasa sakit, Penderitaan, Depresi. Kami merasakannya setiap hari. Minggu selanjutnya, di hari kamis. Kami terbangun saat mendengar teriakan Yaya. Gopal… Dia menggunakan jaketnya untuk menggantung dirinya di langit-langit kandang. Yaya berusaha untuk menurunkannya. Hal itu tentu sangat sulit, saat dia tidak punya tangan.

"TIDAK!GOPAL! TIDAK! AYO BANGUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI DI SISNI! KAMI MEMBUTUHKANMU! AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU!" Yaya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia kehilangan teman pertamanya, sahabatnya. Dia tidak berhenti menangis selama seminggu.

Gopal tetap tergantung di kandang, hingga membusuk. Tidak ada satupun staff sirkus yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan bahkan untuk sekedar menurunkannya. Kematian Gopal adalah awal.

Saat pengunjung melihat Gopal, mereka akan menghinanya seperti _"Eww… Menjijikan, seseorang harus menyingkirkan makhluk itu."._ Halilintar akan selalu menggonggong marah ketika ada yang mengatakan hal itu. Dan kemudian, Halilintar akan dicambuk oleh pemilik sirkus yang selalu mengawasi (Kecuali pada hari kamis). Dan hal itu sukses menimbulkan tawa dari pengunjung. Halilintar kemudian melangkah ke arahku, meringis. Aku mengelus rambutnya. Ying menutupi kami dari perhatian pemilik sirkus dan para pengunjung. Meskipun aku tahu dia juga terluka. Aku mengambil sedikit rambutnya dan menciumnya untuk menenangkannya. Selagi tanganku yang satunya memeluk dan mengelus rambut Halilintar.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu sejak kematian. Hari ini kamis lagi, aku terbangun karena gonggongan Halilintar. Ini karena Ying, begitulah kata Yaya. Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun selain mendengarkan cerita dari Yaya, orang-orang yang melakukan percobaan pada kami, Mereka menyuntikkan obat aneh pada Halilintar, sehingga dia mengamuk dan lepas kendali. Ying yang berusaha menenangkannya menjadi korban. Tubuhnya terkoyak dan dimakan oleh Halilintar yang masih lepas kendali. Ini salah mereka, MEREKA MEMBUNUH YING.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara pukulan dan benturan, kemudian suara rintihan. Taufan memukul Halilintar. "OI! JANGAN MEMBUNUH ANTAR SATU SAMA LAIN LAGI! KAU AKAN MEMBUSUK DI KANDANG! TIDAK AKAN ADA LAGI PENGUNJUNG YANG MAU MENONTON KITA, BODOH!" Taufan menendang Halilintar terus-menerus hingga Gempa berteriak pada Taufan.

"Hentikan! Kau akan membunuhnya jika kau menendang bagian yang fatal!" . Namun, bentakan itu malah membuat Taufan terkekeh.

"Seperti ini?" Tanyanya sambil menendang leher Halilintar hingga erangan dan geraman meluncur dari bibir Halilintar.

"Oopsie~~~" Ucap Taufan dengan nada canda. Aku berlari secepatnya ke arah suara Halilintar, Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, kemudian Taufan mendorongku menjauh.

"Oy! Jangan menghalangi! Aku belum selesai!" Halilintar menggeram dan kembali menggonggong dengan keras. Taufan kembali menendangnya lagi dan lagi.

"Diam kau, keparat!" Bentaknya pada Halilintar. Kemudian pemilik sirkus datang, dan ruangan seketika menjadi senyap. Dia menyodorkan sebongkah daging, daging manusia. Halilintar berlari mendatanginya dan memakan daging itu.

Pemilik sirkus membuka sedikit pintu kandang, namun, cukup untuk Halilintar keluar. Ketika Halilintar keluar, pemilik sirkus mengeluarkan sebuah belati dan menusuk Halilintar berkali-kali. Halilintar sempat melawan beberapa lama, Tapi, dia kemudian berhenti. Tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang. Darahnya memancar kemana-mana. Aku datang menghampiri Haliintar untuk mengecek denyut nadi dan nafasnya. Namun nihil. Halilintar terbaring tak berdaya . Tubuhnya benar-benra dingin sedingin es.

"Itu akan mengajari kalian untuk tidak berisik." Ucap pemilik sirkus itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami seperti semula. Halilintar, terbaring tak bernyawa. Aku telah kehilangan 2 orang teman dalam satu hari.

* * *

Hari ini adalah rabu, Yang berada dipertunjukan hanyalah _Heartless Blind Boy, Saudara kembar tak terpisah, Dan penari manis yang selalu tersenyum_. Satu hal yang menjengkelkan, ada satu pengunjung yang mabuk berteriak pada kami. _"Aku ingin melihat saudara kembar bertengkar!"._ Dan Taufan dengan ceria menyetujuinya dan memulai pertengkaran dengan memukul salah satu sisi tubuh Gempa. Menyakar, Memukul, Menggigit dan sebagainya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak melerai mereka. Aku tahu kalau pemilik sirkus masih memperhatikan kami. Aku berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan mulai untuk melerai. Lampu dimatikan oleh pemilik sirkus, Rasa sakit yang panas membakar tanganku. Aku menjerit kesakitan. Aku mendengar bisikan dari belakangku, _"Hal buruk akan terjadi." _ Aku tidak pernah merasakan luka sesakit ini sebelumnya. Tanganku rasanya seperti meleleh. Aku melangkah mundur kebelakang dan menghantam tembok. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini hukumanku karena tidak sesuai dengan karakter yang diberikan. Aku kemudian tumbang di tempatku bersandar.

* * *

Aku terbangun dihari selanjutnya, Hari kamis. Aku tidak merasakan keributan lagi dari Gempa maupun Taufan. Aku berusaha mencari suara, kemudian kudengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari seorang gadis, Yaya.

"Ge-gempa? Taufan?" Aku mencoba memanggil mereka. But, no luck. Tidak ada sahutan dari mereka berdua.

"Gempa! Taufan!" Aku mencoba memanggil mereka lebih keras, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban, Kurasakan air mata mengalir melalui rongga mataku. Kudengar Yaya mulai bicara.

"Gempa… Dan Taufan, Mereka…" Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya dapat mendengar hingga ia selesai.

"Mereka terbunuh. Setelah mereka bertengkar…" Yaya mulai terisak. "Gempa membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara menggigit pergelangan tangan Taufan hingga mengenai pembuluh darahnya…"(Ingat, mereka satu tubuh) Aku merasakan sesak dan perih di dadaku. Yaya bangkit dan duduk di sampingku, mengelus rambutku, lembut seperti seorang kakak.

"Semua teman kita sudah tidak ada… Tempat ini penuh dengan aroma kematian. Aku mau mati, Melarikan diri, apapun untuk pergi dari sini!" Aku tidak anggup menahannya lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Yaya. "Sst… Mari… Amri kita coba melarikan diri dari sini bersama." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Semakin lama, pelukannya melonggar, Kemudian tertidur di sampingku.

"Ibu…" Dia bergumam dalam tidurnya. Ibu, ya? Aku juga merindukan Ibuku. Sedang apa dia sekarang, ya?

* * *

Selama satu minggu penuh kami terus menghibur pengunjung, hal yang lebih menyakitkan, Kami harus bertahan saat mereka menghina Jasad teman-teman kami, menghina kami. Dan kini, aku berakhir menjadi partner menari Yaya. Aku beberapa kali tersendung jasad teman-temanku, dan ditertawakan oleh pengunjung.

Malam Kamis datang, Sirkus sudah tutup, semua staff membersihkan seluruh area sirkus, bersiap pulang dan berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta mereka. Aku iri pada mereka, aku benci mereka. Mereka tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit sseperti kami, mereka tidak perlu hidup dalam ketakutan, mereka tidak tahuu bagaimana rsanya tinggal di kandang ini.

Setelah mereka pulang, Aku berusaha membuka gembok kandang ini. Sangat sulit, apalagi setelah aku tidak makan satu hari penuh. Tapi, syukurlah. Aku berhasil membukanya. Aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya (Semenjak aku berada di sirkus ini). Kami bebas! Mimpi buruk ini berakhir! Yaya dan aku berlari sejauh mungkin. Kami terus berlari hingga Yaya tersandung dan jatuh. Aku berbalik hanya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sang pemilik sirkus.

Dia mengangkat Yaya seperti mengangkat sebuah benda mati. Kemudian aku mencium bau darah yang menyengat. Lehernya terluka dan kepalanya terbanting. Mati. Aku tahu karena aku mendengarnya. Aku terlempar kebelakang.

"Ba-bagaimana bias?" Aku bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan?" Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

Aku tidak tahu pelarianku dan Yaya akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia mengangkatku dengan mencengkram leherku. Nafasku tercekat, kakiku menendang ke segala arah, tapi dia tetap tidak melepaskan ataupun menjatuhkanku. Aku sedikit terbatuk, nafasku semakin lama semakin habis, dan kemudian aku tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Aku dibawa kembali ke sirkus ini. Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku pernah ingin pergi. Hanya aku satu-satunya anak yang tampil hamper setiap waktu. Menghibur pemilik sirkus dan pengunjung tentunya. Aku sangat bahagia. Dan lagi, Semua teman-temanku juga berada di sini! Halilintar, Ying, Taufan, Gempa, Gopal, bahkan Yaya dibawa kembali ke sirkus ini. Mereka selalu tidur, mereka tidak pernah membuka mata mereka. Aroma tubuh mereka mulai membusuk. Oh well! Ini semakin menyenangkan bagiku! Terkadang anak-anak baru dating. Mereka tidak bias berpikir panjang, Selalu protes tentang ingin pulang kembali ke rumah sepanjang hari! Sirkus ini adalah rumah baru mereka, anak-anak bodoh! Sebelum mereka mati ataupun mencoba melarikan diri, mereka selalu bertanya padaku kenapa aku begitu bahagia berada di sini. Dan aku selalu menjawab _"Because It's so Fun." _Ya, ini menyenangkan.

'_Hei! Aku baru menyadari satu hal. Kenapa hanya aku yang bertahan hidup di sini? Kenapa yang lain selalu berakhir tak bernyawa? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak dibunuh oleh sang pemilik sirkus?'_

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

_**Omake 1 (Normal PoV)**_

Terlihat seseorang dengan tinggi sekitar 10 meter sedang berbicara dengan seseorang berjas putih, di belakang tenda sebuah sirkus. Pria bertubuh sangat tinggi itu, kemudian mengecil menjadi ukuran manusia biasa.

"Hei, . Bagaimana dengan sirkus ini?" Tanya orang berjas putih tersebut pada orang yang disebut Ringmaster.

"Hanya tinggal, Little Blind Boy, dokter." Jawap pria itu pada seorang dokter di hadapannya.

"Ah, ya. Ada satu hal yang aku benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa kau bertindak berbeda terhadap satu anak itu?"

"Karena… Dia mengingatkanku pada anakku yang sudah meninggal. Mereka benar-benar mirip. Kau tahu 'kan alasanku mendirikan sirkus ini?"

"Tentu. Hal itu karena 7 tahun lalu, anak tunggalmu pergi bermain-main dan diculik. Dan saat ditemukan oleh polisi, anakmu sudah tidak bernyawa dengan keadaan memiliki ekor dan telinga anjing, tidak memiliki pita suara, tidak memiliki lengan, kedua kakinya diganti dengan kaki kuda, Kedua sisi wajahnya dijahit, dan… Tidak memiliki mata. Dan, semenjak saat itu, kau dendam pada setiap orang dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti keadaan anakmu pada anak-anak yang sedang berkeliaran tanpa orang tua. Benarkan? Atau aku salah?" Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar dan dijawab dengan helaan napas dari pemilik sirkus.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Lalu, kau tetap akan menahan anak itu?"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan melepaskan anakku lagi."

* * *

_**Omake 2**_

Di sebuah ruangan seperti ruang bedah dua orang yang sama kembali berbincang mengenai suatu hal.

"Yang ada di sirkus ini hanya tinggal 'anakmu'. Kau tidak berniat menambah pemain lagi?" Tanya sang dokter pada pemilik sirkus yang berada dalam wujud normalnya

"Tentu saja akan kutambah. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kesepian." Jawab pemilik sirkus.

"Lalu, kemana kita akan pergi lagi untuk mencari pemain baru?"

"Pergi? Untuk apa pergi lagi? Tepat di dekat kita ada orang yang bisa kita jadikan pemain baru. Orang yang membaca kisah tragis ini. Kita akan menjadikannya pemain yang baru tentu."

"Oh… Kau benar! Anak manis yang mengetahui isi kisah tragis ini akan mengalami hal yang sama."

Kedua pasang mata itu menatap ke satu titik, satu objek. Kau tak dapat menghindar, ini adalah giliranmu! Awasilah sekitarmu! Tepat di kamarmu, mereka menunggumu.

* * *

**~Owari~**

Hai, Minna-sama! Lama tidak berjumpa! Adakah yang menantikan fic ini? Gomen telat update~ Habisnya kami diharuskan belajar sampai selesai UN!

_**Thanks a lot to: **_

_**It wasn't a Thing, Who's care, Febri22, , Boboiboy Lovers, Nafa DiaNg02, Adriana Larasati, Hariken Yuu-chan, Mireine Neiko, Aiko Chiharu, ZDN, Misayoshi Ichigo, Iyza &amp;Rin chan**_

Nyaha~ Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, follow and Fav fic ini! Love you all! Eh! Maaf, ya! Kami gx bisa balas review. Soalnya kami gak pandai berbicara~ Ok! Jaa ne, Minna~~~ \\(^3^)/


End file.
